Over the past few decades the popularity of gas barbecue grills and gas outdoor cooking devices has increased tremendously. Such barbecue grills may be connected to a cart assembly and thus moveable between various locations, or the barbecue grills may be incorporated into or connected to a fixed or built-in structure.
Conventional barbecue grills include a firebox and a portable frame assembly that supports the firebox. Typically, the firebox is a cooking chamber that has a cast bottom and a cast cover. In general terms, the frame assembly includes a plurality of frame members including vertical, horizontal, and transverse members. The base of the firebox typically rests on and is supported along its entire width by the transverse members. A plurality of bolts extend upwardly from the transverse members to secure the firebox to the transverse members. While such systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations.
Recently, more permanent or fixed structures have been erected to support the firebox. The more permanent structures are sometimes referred to as a built-in structure. Typically, the more permanent structures incorporate masonry and various cabinetries. Often, however, like the conventional portable barbecue grill frame assemblies, the more permanent structures also include various transverse members. Moreover, the firebox for the more permanent structure similarly rests on and is supported along its entire width by the transverse members. Accordingly, while such more permanent systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they also nevertheless have certain limitations.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.